


[ART] A Valid Excuse

by Fenris13



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris13/pseuds/Fenris13
Summary: Inspired by "tell all the truth (but tell it slant)" by susiecarter, Clark and Bruce handle pining well. Yes.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	[ART] A Valid Excuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [tell all the truth (but tell it slant)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092511) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 



> In my fake dating AU dreams, Bruce only looks at Clark like that when they're in public ~~(or so he thinks)~~
> 
> This post made possible by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter), whose Superbat works are a constant source of joy and inspiration for me. Thank you so much for everything you’ve done for this fandom - your work inspires me to make stories of my own, and your archive is one I often revisit when I need to remind myself why I love to read. You’re the reason I love these two idiots so much! *flails art in your general direction
> 
> (Also cross-posted on my [tumblr](https://ragnarokhound.tumblr.com/post/627593165610893312/its-a-fake-dating-au-bonus-this-post-made) )

bonus:

Dedicated to @susiecarter, for inspiring me with their craft. Thank you for all you do! <3


End file.
